Sick Day
by toshi25
Summary: Ukitake's turn to take care of Kaien. Simple one-shot.


Ukitake is always the sick one in the 13th division, so I thought I'd change it up a little. Hope you enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the characters.

**Sick Day**

It had been a long day already. Kaien had been to three meetings, led two different training sessions, and slogged his way through a large pile of paperwork. Since he didn't have an appetite, he had skipped dinner. Nonetheless, he was still in the office at 2200, trying to finish the last of the reports. He felt a bit sore but had attributed it to today's exercises; besides soreness had nothing to do with the mission report that was due tomorrow.

A few moments later Ukitake, who had been strolling through the division and noticed the office light, entered. He called Kaien's name but the man didn't stir. "Kaien," Ukitake said a little more loudly.

"Oh, sorry, Taichou," Kaien said, "I was…"

"In paperwork mode," Ukitake finished. Kaien raised an eyebrow. "That's how I refer to it, when you get absorbed in your reports and tune out everything else. It's not necessarily a bad thing," he added as Kaien looked ready to defend his behavior.

He shrugged. "Whatever works," he said. "Anyway, what brings you here? I thought you had finished everything on your end."

"I did," Ukitake answered. "I noticed the office light was on and was curious."

"It was a pretty full day," Kaien said, "and this is due tomorrow." Kaien set down the brush and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You don't look so good," Ukitake said.

"I'm fine," Kaien said quickly, looking down at the report.

"Kaien," Ukitake said, "You're talking to the man who has had more sick days than everyone else in the Seireitei combined. I think I know illness when I see it."

"All right, all right, I'm not feeling that great," Kaien admitted.

"You should get some rest, then," Ukitake advised. "Leave the report for tomorrow."

"I'm almost finished," Kaien said, "I'd rather do it and be done with it."

"Suit yourself," Ukitake said as he reached out and placed a hand on Kaien's forehead. "You might have a fever," he concluded.

"I don't get sick," Kaien said at once. Ukitake raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "If you don't feel well tomorrow, you can stay in bed, you know."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kaien said. "I'm going to head to bed as soon as I've finished this."

"OK, well, don't work too hard," Ukitake said. "Good night, Kaien."

"Good night, Taichou," Kaien replied before turning his attention back to the stack of papers on his desk. Kaien finished the report as quickly as he could and indeed headed straight to sleep. The next morning he felt ten times worse and was keen to just lie in bed. Nevertheless, he slowly climbed out of bed, preparing to go in to the office.

When Ukitake arrived at the office, he was slightly surprised to find it empty, despite knowing that Kaien was probably ill. Kaien was almost always there, bright and early, working on something. On the days he wasn't in the office, there was always a note saying that he had gone off to train with some people or that he'd received a mission. Today there was no note and no Kaien. Just then the tenth seat, Maehara Yuki (A/N I have just made some one up here), walked by.

"Good morning, Taichou," she greeted Ukitake.

"Good morning, Yuki," Ukitake said. "Do you know if anyone has seen Kaien?"

"Not that I know of," Yuki replied. "He's not in yet? That's unusual."

"Yes, it is," Ukitake agreed. "Well, thanks anyway." Yuki bowed and continued down the corridor. Ukitake had just started on the first report when the door slid open and Kaien walked in, looking pale and tired.

"Good morning, Taichou," Kaien said in a faint voice.

"Kaien, you're ill," Ukitake said.

"I don't get ill," Kaien insisted. Ukitake gave him a look. "OK, my throat's a little sore," Kaien admitted, "but I feel…"

"You don't look like you feel fine," Ukitake said, cutting him off. "It's OK to miss a day of work, you know." Kaien ignored him and walked toward his desk. "Kaien, have a seat on the couch."

"If you insist," Kaien said.

Ukitake felt his forehead again. "You definitely have a fever," he said. "Go ahead and lie down, I'll bring some tea."

"Are you sure?"

"Kaien, you're always taking care of me," Ukitake said. "It's my turn."

"If you insist," Kaien said again. "Thanks, Taichou." Soon Ukitake returned and poured them each a cup of tea. "Thanks, this feels great," Kaien said, rubbing the outside of his throat.

"You can go back to bed," Ukitake said. "In fact, that'd probably be the best idea."

"I couldn't do that," Kaien said.

"And if I said that was an order?"

"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually being given an order to go back to my room and go to sleep," Kaien said with a smirk.

"Well, you're a stubborn one," Ukitake said, also smiling. "If that's the only way to get you to…"

"Fine, I guess I'll go back to bed," Kaien relented.

"I'll check on you in a couple of hours," Ukitake informed him.

"You don't have to do that," Kaien said.

"Well, I want to," Ukitake said. "You have to take care of your people."

"Right," Kaien agreed. "Well, I'll see you in a couple hours, then."

The first time Ukitake came, Kaien was fast asleep, but the second time, he was awake. "Are you hungry," asked Ukitake. "I can have something brought over."

"I'm not that hungry," Kaien said.

"How about some sorbet?"

Kaien knew that was the main thing Ukitake ate when he was really ill. "Sure," Kaien said. A few minutes later Ukitake returned with two bowls of raspberry sorbet. "Sentarou and Kiyone wanted to come along and give their condolences, but I told them it was probably best not to disturb you."

"Thank you very much," Kaien said.

"And there is hardly any paperwork today," Ukitake continued, "so you really aren't missing much."

"OK, good," Kaien said. "I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Well, don't worry about it," Ukitake said, "just rest up and feel better."

"This sorbet is the best, Taichou," Kaien said.

"It's pretty good stuff, and it's vitamin fortified."

"Well, that's a relief," Kaien said, "I don't know what I would have done if I didn't get my recommended daily amount of magnesium."

"You must be feeling loads better if you can make smart-aleck comments like that."

Kaien just shrugged and smirked. Twenty minutes later Ukitake announced that he should return to the office. "I'm feeling a bit better," Kaien said, "I can come over, too."

"It must be all that magnesium," Ukitake said, grinning, "But it's all right. As I said, there's not much to do today."

"But I'm bored," Kaien said.

"You are probably the only person in this division who upon being sick in bed for one morning would claim that he is bored," Ukitake said. "I'll bring some paperwork by and if you feel like doing it, you can, and if you change your mind, no worries."

"Thanks, Taichou," Kaien said. He worked at a leisurely pace, finishing most of the reports before taking another nap. Ukitake came back while he was napping and was unsurprised to find the one yet to be completed report was on kidou. Just as Ukitake was leaving, Kaien woke up. "Hey, Taichou," he said. "What time is it?"

"Around dinner time," Ukitake answered. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, actually," Kaien said.

"OK, I'll see what the kitchens have and bring you something."

"You don't have to do that."

"Not this again," Ukitake said with a smile. "Don't worry about it, Kaien."

"All right, all right," Kaien said.

"So," Ukitake said as they were eating, "You left the kidou report for last."

"It's not my fault it's got the latest due date," Kaien pointed out. "Anyway, I'll be fine by tomorrow, well, as long as I have magnesium rich foods for breakfast." Ukitake shook his head slightly but said nothing. From that day on, they shared a private joke about magnesium that no one else in the division could ever figure out.


End file.
